


In Too Deep

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Infidelity, Robbery, Sex, mafia, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The members of Nelson, Murdock, and Page, make a desperate decision when money is tight, and they’re on the edge of disaster without it. That decision sends their life out of control.A Good Girls AU.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more loose au then my Killing Eve fic, but I still hope you like it.  
> I’m not thinking of having a lot of chapters for this, so I’m not giving it a posting schedule. When a new chapter is ready, it’ll be up.

It was all Foggy's idea to rob the grocery store. At least that's what Matt tells himself after it's all over. Even though that's a big fat lie.

Foggy and Karen might've joked about robbing the store, but Matt is the one that set it into motion. He's the one that made it happened, and now they have almost half a million. No grocery store has that much, which means something is up.

To make it worst, he's pretty sure they hate him now for saying not to spend it, even though he's the reason they have it to begin with. They all needed the money, and Matt thought breaking the law once, in a non lethal crime, isn't bad for his Catholic guilt. He was wrong.

Now he's wracked with nerves, and he doesn't trust them not to spend the money. He almost asked them to leave it all with him, just to be safe, but then Karen might've actually punched him.

Matt sighs as he walks up to his apartment door, thinking of his troubles. Then he stops. There's people in his home. Three to be exact. All packing various sharp and lethal weapons.

His throat clenches and he panics. _What do I do? Do I go in? Do I go for help? No. No police. I gotta fight._

His hand shakes slightly as he reaches forward, and unlocks the door. Thank God Claire and the girls aren't home.

His heart pounds in his chest as he walks down his hallway, and enters his living room, where the three people sit.

"Hello Matthew." A voice, smooth like chocolate, greets him. It belongs to the only woman in the group. She has a sai in hand, and is leisurely sharpening it. "Call your friends."

"My friends?" _Play dumb. Maybe she'll think this is a mistake, and leave._

"Don't play dumb Matthew. It's unbecoming. You know who I mean. The ones you robbed a grocery store with." He gulps. _You can't fight your way out. At least you can't survive it. And she knows who you are, what you did. She's prepared for anything._

"Get a move on. Chop chop." She menacingly crosses her legs. If someone can do that menacingly, she can.

He reaches for his phone, and nervously calls them. He tells them the basics, and makesKaren swear not to bring her handgun.

They both arrive five minutes apart. Foggy enters sweating profusely, and Karen gritting her teeth.

"Have a seat." She moves from the couch to the counter, and makes a show of sheathing her blade. "It has come to my attention, that you robbed a grocery store together. The thing is, that's my grocery store, and my money."

"You own it?" Foggy's voice squeaks.

"Not in name."

"God help us." Foggy groans.

"Do you honestly think a grocery store could have so much money, just by being a grocery store?"

Matt sighs. He was right. He was right, and this is all his fault.

"What do you want from us?" Karen huffs.

"My money of course." The blind man beside her clears his throat. "Sorry, _our_ money." She rolls her eyes.

"And what if we don't have it all?" Karen asks, and everyone freezes.

"Well, you have two options. You get me all the money, or you die." She jumps off the counter. "You have a week." She calls back as they shut the door behind them.

"What do you mean we don't have it all?!" Matt turns to Karen quickly.

"Sophie needed her insulin. We couldn't wait."

"How much?"

"We bought three for the next few months, so three thousand."

"Fuck!" Matt throws his head into his hands. "They're going to kill us. No! They're going to skewer us."

Foggy remains silent in the corner, clutching the armrest of the couch. "I just wanted to help Marci. I just wanted to pay for her cancer treatment, and now I'm going to die, and she and Erin are going to have no one but each other."

"You spent money too, didn't you?" Matt turns his sightless eyes towards Foggy.

"Yes." His bottom lip quivers.

"How much?" He whispers.

"Eleven thousand."

"We're going to die." Matt runs his hands over his face, and refuses to cry.

"There has to be a way to get it." Karen stands and begins to pace.

"We didn't have that type of money in the first place. That's why we committed a robbery!" Foggy sputters.

An idea comes to Matt. "What if we make a deal?"

"They're criminals. They don't make deals unless they're in jail."

"Not if the deal makes them money."

"What are you suggesting Matt?" Karen tilts her head in question.

"We do a job for them. A bloodless one, that makes them back the money they're out." Foggy's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

"You can't be serious."

"Sadly I am."

"I'm not doing that unless we don't get the money in time." Karen jabs a finger at Matt. "I'll see you in a week." Her heels click as she storms out of the room.

"You can't be serious Matt." Foggy turns to him. A helpless look in his face.

"There's no way we can get that money in a week. Not without robbing another store, and we know we can't do that again."

Foggy curls up on the couch. "I need several Xanax."

* * *

They scrounge and save, but they barely scratch the surface of the money they're short on. When the end of the week comes, Matt kisses Claire, Alyssa, and Daisy goodbye. Knowing it might be the last time.

Afterwards, he, Karen, and Foggy head to work. Trying to wrap up all the cases they can, before they're possibly murdered.

He arrives him with them at his side, and he can hear the three people inside. He's glad he convinced Claire to go out for dinner, and that he'd meet them later.

He opens the door, and they trail in behind him. Even Karen's normally steady heart is erratic. Surprisingly she isn't packing her gun. She seems to have accepted her fate.

The woman sits where she did before. Lounging across his couch. Weapon in hand. "It's nice to see you again." Matt can feel her eyes trailing across his body. Drinking him in. "I hope you have the money, or you'll be corpses soon."

Foggy breathes out a shaky breath as Matt answers. "No, we don't." The woman lets out a disappointed sigh.

"While that's too bad." The men with her, begin knocking things onto the ground. Smashing photos and throwing plates.

"What are they doing?" Foggy clutches Matt's arm in fear.

"They're making it look like a robbery." Karen nearly sobs.

"Wait!" Matt yells. "You can't do this!" He raises his voice to be heard above the destruction of his home.

"And why not? It's retribution." She's unfazed by his pleads.

"We're two lawyers and their legal assistant. We're not gang bangers or whatever you guys are. We don't just end up dead. The public won't look the other way with this." She raises a single eyebrow. Her interest piqued.

"And?"

"There'll be pressure to find our killers. Pressure that'll end up on you and your organization."

All is silent for a moment, before she speaks again. "Stop." She abruptly orders the two men. They step back, surprised.

"What you say is true, but I still need the money." She stands from her seat, and walks towards him. "I have a job coming up. I need a delivery in Rochester picked up on the weekend. Bring it to Fogwell's Gym when you have it, and the debt is payed."

She walks past Matt, and brushes against him. Her arousal hits his nose, and his eyebrows raise in shock. _She's turned on. Is she turned on by me? No, it can't be. I'm losing it._

One of the men scribbles down an address, and passes it to Karen. "See you soon." She winks at Matt, then they're out the door.

Karen drops on his couch, and Foggy falls beside her. "You saved our lives."

"Now we just have to survive this job without getting arrested or killed."

* * *

The morning of the job, Daisy climbs into his lap as he eats his cereal. Snuggling up to him. Matt places a kiss on her crown, and prays that he'll survive the trip. He doesn't want to leave his girls.

He helps Alyssa into her My Little Pony backpack, and Velcro's Daisy's Barbie shoes. He gives them both kisses on the cheek, before they leave with Claire to spend the night at her mom's.

He told them he's going to Rochester because of a client.

Foggy picks him ten minutes later. His palms sweating. Karen is in the passenger seat, clutching her handgun in her purse.

Matt slides in the backseat, and plays with the metal crucifix around his neck.

The five hour car ride is mostly silent. The only breaks from it is when Foggy makes random guesses on what they're picking up.

"Drugs!"

"In Rochester, Foggy?" Karen huffs in disbelief.

"You never know! And shady stuff happens there. Us going there proves it." Karen slouches in her seat and shakes her head.

They arrive in Rochester hours later. Tired and anxious.

They pull into the storage unit, and Matt picks up several heartbeats shuffling cardboard boxes. One heartbeat notices them, and walks to the car. He taps on the drivers window, and Foggy sweats as he rolls it down.

"Yes?" Foggy squeaks.

"Who are you?" The man asks. Eyeing Karen and Matt.

"We're here for the delivery." Matt speaks from the back.

"You're here for it?" He asks in disbelief. Taking in the Honda CRV Foggy is driving. "I don't believe you. Get out of here." He turns to the few men behind him. "And keep the boxes inside."

"Got it Wesley." One calls back.

Karen is out of the car in a flash. Pulling the handgun from her purse. "Give us the delivery! We're here for it, and your boss won't be happy if you don't!" She points the gun at Wesley.

" _I said I don't believe you_." He emphases each word individually.

Karen lets out a growl of frustration. The stress and trauma of the last two weeks overtaking her. The gun goes off in her hand, and Wesley falls to the ground. Clutching his shot leg.

"You shot him!" Foggy sputters.

"Give us the delivery!" Karen points the gun towards the others. Her mouth open in mild shock at her own actions, and her hands shaking.

The men waste no time in piling the delivery into the backseat and trunk of Foggy's car. One whisks Wesley away, while Karen climbs back inside. Visibly shaken.

No one says anything as Foggy hits the gas, and speeds out of the city. Heading back home.

When they reach New York again, it's nightfall, and Karen is still wide eyed in the passenger seat. "I shot a man." She breathes. A tremor in her voice.

"Where's the gun Karen?" Matt asks calmly. He knows that it once again sits in her purse, but she wouldn't know he knew that.

"My purse."

"We have to throw it in the Hudson. We can't have it traced back to use. Wesley might not retaliate, but we need to get rid of the gun. Now." Karen weakly nods, and Foggy's knuckles go white as he clutches the steering wheel.

He doesn't take them to the Hudson, instead parking near an abandoned building. Karen slides out of her seat, and begins to walk down the sidewalk. Away from them.

"Where are you going?" Foggy yells after her. Clearly worried.

"To take care of business." She calls back. Emotion evident in her voice.

Foggy sighs and rests against the side of the building. "What is even in those boxes?"

"I don't know." He's being honest. He doesn't know. It's packed to the brim, but he doesn't smell narcotics or anything of that sort.

"Fuck it." Foggy breathes as he opens a package. Inside are several rolls of wrapping paper. Foggy pulls one out, clearly confused. "It's wrapping paper." He unfurls one and sucks in a breath. "Oh fuck, it's not."

"What is it?" Matt's adrenaline spikes as he imagines what it could possibly.

"There's money printed on the back, a lot of it. Thousands, maybe more." Matt's eyes widen as dollar signs dance in his head.

* * *

The next day Matt offers to take the boxes to the designated meeting spot. Foggy drives him to Fogwell's Gym, and Matt brings the boxes inside.

All he can think about is where Karen is as he picks the lock, and steps inside. They haven't seen her since the day before, and he hasn't been able to bring himself to contact her.

His thoughts are distracted, when he picks up the familiar scent of the woman who's 'hired' them. She stands in the corner of the gym, her hair in a ponytail, and her body in sweats. An obvious disguise. Different then her normal luxury clothes.

She steps forward when Matt shuffles all the boxes inside. "Good job."

"Thanks." He replies snarkily, and she smiles. Amused.

"Bring them into the ring." She climbs underneath the ropes, and sits on the ring floor.

Matt huffs as he lugs the boxes to the edge of the ring, then pushes them under the ropes. Keeping them in the corner.

She grins as she stands, and lounges on a rope. "Don't you want to come in?"

"Sorry, my wife is waiting." That's not true. Claire's on a nightshift, and the girls are still with her mom.

"We both know that's a lie Matthew." His blood goes cold. She's been watching them.

He reluctantly climbs into the ring, not wanting to push her.

"You did such a good job Matthew, minus Wesley being shot."

"Well, that wasn't my fault." He leans back on a rope, keeping his distance.

"I know." She pushes off her rope and walks towards him. "I think we could be a good team."

He sees red, and stalks towards her. "There's no team with us. We had a deal. One job!"

"I changed my mind." She places a hand on his chest. "You and I, we could be powerful."

"I don't want to be powerful." He growls.

"Oh no, you do. That's why you robbed that grocery store."

"That's not true, I was desperate for money." She hums, and he knows she doesn't believe him.

"Then why don't you want more money? I give you a cut of the profits from your work, and you'll be set for life. We both know your law office could never give you that."

"I don't care." Matt steps back, and she grabs his wrist. Her face coming close to his.

"Give in. Get off your high horse, and enjoy life." She breathes, her mouth moving dangerously close to his.

"No." He stands his ground, and she leans up and kisses him.

He's ashamed that he doesn't push her away instantly, a few moments pass before he does. "Fuck off." He huffs, but she doesn't listen, reaching for his face. He bats her hand away, and backs up.

"You want me. I can feel it."

"You don't know shit."

"I know somethings." She steps forward again, and grabs his face before he can push her away again. Pulling him into a steamy kiss.

Matt resists for a moment, before melting into it. His anger and apparent lust taking over his morals.

Her hands snake around her waist, and he pushes her against the boxing ring ropes. Her hands pulls on his pants, and tug them down. Leaving him in his boxers.

His hands move down her body, and slip her out of her clothes.

She pulls his shirt above his head, before he breaks the kiss, and flips her around. Making her bare stomach rub against the ropes.

He runs his hand through her hair, before pulling in out, and laying a kiss to her shoulder. He reaches down and pulls out his now hardening cock. Rubbing it against her ass.

"Fuck." She hisses. Biting her bottom lip.

Matt rocks against her until he's completely hard, before sliding inside her. She clutches the ropes and moans. Her head tilting back.

One of his hands moves to her front and gropes her breast, while the other clutches the rope in front of them. Holding it while he thrusts inside her.

She moans and grinds against him. Trying to gain more friction. Tilting her head back to look at him.

Matt leans down and kisses her as his thrusts get harder and faster. Mewling as she whines his name. He releases the rope and places both hands on her hips as he fucks her.

She bends over the ropes as she grasps them. Trying to stay standing as her eyes roll back, and she comes. "Matthew!" She screams his name, and he buries his face into her neck. Coming moments later with a shudder.

He holds her close to him for what feels like forever, before the guilt of what happened comes crashing down. He steps back from her as if burned.

She turns around after catching her breath. Her eyes take him in his panicked state, as she reaches down and grabs her clothes. She slips them on, before climbing out of the ring, and grabbing her boxes.

She takes them out one by one as he stands there, paralyzed. Once he hears her footsteps leading her faraway from the gym, he falls to his knees. Horrified by his actions.


End file.
